Truths and Lies
by atiz57
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter but lost her in the muggle world after he failed to kill Harry Potter? And now that the young girl is blossoming into a young witch at Hogwarts follow her and her life as the dark lord returns.
1. chapter 1

Crying was all one could hear as a distraught couple walked along the late night London streets away from the hospital. "We shouldn't have lost him! Just up until yesterday he was fine!" The wife cried into her husband's shoulder. Holding a somber expression and holding his beloved closer "I know, I know dear. But these things happen we just have to keep trying and hope for the best, alright?" Hiccuping at his words and trying not to cry more Ms.(Last name) nodded in agreement but suddenly stopped and grabbed her lover's arm "Do you hear that?" She asked stepping forward and cupping her ear while wiping away at her eyes. Watching his wife in a worried manner. "I didn't hear a thing, (Mother's name) honey you're upset and probably tired let's call a cab and head home." (Father's name) answered touching his wife's shoulder. Turning to her husband with a sharp look then turning back with a surprised one, (Mother's name) took off down the street and turned into a dark alley way. Gasping at his wife's behaviour (Father's name) ran after her. While making his way down the alley (Father's name) finally heard the wailing of a small child slowly started to die down. Stopping in his tracks as a dark shadow made its way to him "(Mother's name) is that you darling?" squinting his eyes then giving a large sigh of relief and putting a hand over his heart. "Bloody hell (Mother's name) are you trying to kill me? Wait what that in your arms?" (Father's name) asked pointing to the bundle of dark blankets with in his smiling wife's arms.

12 and a half years later

"But mom why do I have to take Allen to the park? You know (Enemy name) always goes there!" You groaned out dropping your face into your arm that laid on the table. "(First name) your father and I are behind on our work and would appreciate it if you'd help with your little brother." Your mother said turning away from the cooking eggs and bacon. Glancing up at your mom then at your six year old brother who was playing with a toy plane a cross from you. "What if (Enemy name) starts a fight with me? You **know** she loves messing with me, ever since we were in first grade!" You argued standing up and slapping your hands on the table causing you chair to skid back. Tsking at you "Now baby girl you know we taught you to be the bigger person. If she starts getting to you just ignore her. And if that doesn't work then move to another part of the park." Your father said looking at you from over his newspaper about a local boy trapped in a zoo exhibit. Sitting back down and slouching to let your chin rest on the table you let out a drawn out fffiiinnneee, as your mom laid out breakfast. As you were sitting on the long bench next to the front door you were putting on your shoes when your younger brother started to pretend to shoot you with his plane. Glancing at him from the side and letting a little smirk cross your face, you suddenly jumped out and caught him under the arms. "You think you can shoot me huh? You little punk I'll show you!" You yelled as you started to tickle him until he was out of breath. Seeing as you won you let Allen slink to the floor holding his sides and calm his giggling. Bending down to help your brother up, he tried to get away from you thinking you were going to tickle him again, rolling your eyes and moving to open the door the two of you made your way to the park down the street. As the park came into view you felt a tug on your arm. "Hey you wanna swing with me?" Allen asked pointing at the swings. Taking a close look around the park then looking down at Allen and smiling as a serten stuck up princess wasn't popping up you nodded "Sure can you get up on your own?" You asked as you watched your little sibling struggle to get on the swing. Rolling your eyes and lifting him up "Geez you're getting heavy lay off the bacon little man!" You huffed out poking at his stomach after you seated him on his swing. Watching as he giggled and kicking out his feet "(First name) push me! Push me!" Complying with your brothers wishes you pulled back the swing then ran forward a bit then repeating the action a couple of times before you suddenly went fast enough to go under his swing enabling you to underdog him. Smiling more at his squeal you went to your own swing and followed your brothers motion until you were going pretty high. That was until you felt a hard shove to your back causing you to fall from your swing. Hearing your brother call out to you, you turned around to see (Enemy name) holding one of your brothers swing chain's causing him to nearly fall. "Well if it isn't the bedwetters? I thought I told you to stay away from me?" (Enemy name) sneered at you as her posy giggled behind her. Glaring at the other girl "I was here first. And I'm not a bedwetter and neither is my little brother!" You growled standing up and making your way to help your distraught sibling. Smirking to herself and forcefully pushing your brothers swing forward (Enemy name) laughed as Allen ran into your stomach. Groaning in pain a bit then catching your brothers swing you helped him off it before yelling "You're such a stuck up princess! Just sink into the sand already you nasty snake!" Stepping in front of your brother when (Enemy name) glared at you and made her way over to you. You Glared right back at her as you felt a hot bubbling feeling in your chest when the sand under (Enemy name) suddenly swallowed her whole. Holding your brother close and moving back away from the falling sand, you heard the other girls scream making you looked from the spot (Enemy name) disappeared to then at her friends then back again. Grabbing Allen's hand you ran back home. Slamming the door open you and your brother both raced to get your parents. "Mom/Daddy! I think (First name)/I just killed (Enemy name)!" The both of you yelled tripping over each other into your parents study. "WHAT!!!" They both yelled in unison standing from their desks. Standing up as you told your parents a recap of what happened at the park. You grabbed your dad's hand and partly dragged him behind you "Even though I hate her, she needs help! Com'on before she suffocates!" You yelled rushing out the door. When your family made it to the park you saw that (Enemy name) friends were there with their parents looking for (Enemy name). "Check by the swings! That's were the same swallowed her!" You yelled running to where you were and started to dig randomly with your family hot on your heels. "(Enemy name) this is (First name) parents if you can hear me call for help so we know we're to dig okay!?" Your mother yelled getting close to the ground to try and hear for her. "Everyone be careful we don't know were (Enemy name) is and we don't want to suddenly fall through and hurt her!" You dad warned just as Allen screamed. Jumping up from your spot to the small hole your brother fell through you saw your brother sitting on top of (Enemy name) and crying while she groaned in pain. "Allen fell on top of (Enemy name)! Someone get something to get them out!" You yelled trying to make the hole bigger. Feeling a hand wrap around your arm your mom pulled you back as both yours and (Enemy name) dads came to help pull them out. Hugging your brother as he ran to both you and your mother (Enemy name) started to shriek. "(First name) a freak! She's the one who put me down there Daddy! I was so scared! She tried to kill me!" She screamed while holding onto her father's shirt. Sucking in air and holding Allen closer to yourself, you glanced at your parents for help. "My daughter could never do something like that, this is a whole misunderstanding! She most likely fell through a soft spot it the sand!" You mother argued grabbing you by the shoulders and bringing you closer to herself. Watching as the adults started arguing you looked down at your hand _"Did I do that to (Enemy name)? I mean I said it but I didn't mean it, it was only a spur of the moment."_ You thought as your parents started to drag you away from the park.


	2. Chapter 2

If hadn't been all that long since the park incident, and slowly everyone started to forget about it. But (Enemy/Name) didn't mess with you since then. Smiling at yourself in your mirror you belly flopped onto your bed to the small cage sitting on the table. "Bobbie! I'm little cutie! Want a peanut?" You asked your gerbil breaking open a peanut and sticking it through the bars, before leaving your room and sliding down the stairs banister jumping at the bottom to ruffle your brothers hair. "Mom Dad! I'm gonna take Allen to the park, be back in a bit!" You yelled opening the front door just as something flew out of nowhere and smacked you in the face. Holding your nose and blinking a couple of times, you looked down to see a letter. Picking it up and turning around "Allen hold on for a second okay? Dad something came in the mail! It hit me in the face!" You shouted moving into the kitchen. Looking up from his newspaper "Oh? Could it be a love letter from that Parker boy next door?" He teased taking the letter from you. Blushing a little and huffing "Really now dad? Why would the boy who's been throwing mud at my skirt have a crush on me?" You asked flooding your arms and looking away, until Allen came crashing into you. "Does big sis got a boyfriend now?" He asked looking from you to your dad. Seeing as his joke backfired "You better not, you're my baby girl you have to stay my little angel!" He yelled pulling you onto his lap and giving you a bear hug while blowing a raspberry on your neck causing you to laugh and thrash around in his grasp. Kissing your dad's cheek and grabbing the letter "I don't think it's a love letter there's a wax seal on it." You said flipping the letter over to show your father the seal. Watching his face shift to one of confusion, you hummed then broke the wax and took out the letters with in.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Miss (Last/Name),

We are pleased to inform you that, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find that inclosed in the next letter enlists all the necessary equipment you will be needing with in the year.

The trum begins on September 1srt, we await your your owl for no longer than July 31 srt.

Sincerely your, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

You read aloud turning the letter over to see the next one listing off what you needed. Raising a brow "Dad I don't understand, is this written to me because of what I did to (Enemy/Name)? Did I actually use magic on her?" You asked looking back at the letter, hearing your father hum and scratch the back of his head. "Well buttercup I can't really tell you. If you did then you did you feel any different before she went under?" Looking from your brother to your dad "I did a little? It was a hot bubbling feeling in my chest, and then poof she sunk into the sand. And that wasn't the first time I've felt that same feeling either!" you said holding your chest then flicking out your fingers when you said poof to show them with exaggeration, then through your arms up in the air near the end. "Well then I guess you really did use magic on her. Do you want help writing a reply letter? Im sure this letter was sent by one of these Hogwarts owls and would most likely take your letter back for you." Your father said taking you off his lap and and getting out a pen and paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the table closest to the window you ignored your food to keep a lookout for the owl that would be telling you how you would be going about getting yourself ready for school, until a knock at the front door broke you out of your trance. Turning quickly to you brother who was more an exited to go and open it. "Allen! Come sit back down! Your mother yelled chasing after him when he opened the door to a oddly dressed man with a purple berka on his head. "A-ah excuse m-me mad-madame. Are y-you miss (F-First/Name) mother? Im pro-professor Quirrell from H-hogwarts. I've come t-to escort your d-daughter and h-help her get to s-school." Quirrell said giving a small bow as he introduced himself. Running up to him with your father shortly following you "Really! Are you a teacher at Hogwarts?! That's the school my big sister is gonna go to! What's that thing on your head?! Why do you talk funny?! An-" your brother started to asking excitedly until you covered his mouth. "Allen! Don't be mean! I'm so sorry professor! My little brother is a little more an excited." You said apologizing to the robed man in front of your family. "I-It's alright r-really I can s-see why he'd b-be exitted. It's n-not very common-for a witch or wizard's t-to be born w-with non-magic Parents." He answered petting your brothers head with a small smile. "I'm (Father's/name) it's a pleasure to meet one of my daughter's teacher! Please do come in, we were in middle of breakfast when you knocked on the door." Your dad said shaking Mr. Quirrell's hand "O-oh I didn't m-mean to intrude!" Quirrell said backing away a little. Smiling "Oh it's no bother, really! It would be a good way to learn about the school our daughter will be going to!" Your mother said happily ushering in the shy teacher into your home and to the kitchen table. Scratching the back of your head as you noticed how uncomfortable Mr. Quirrell looked sitting next to you at the end of the table. ''So um Professor Quirrell where would I be getting my school supplies? I havn't found any place that sells the items I need, I've looked all over london." You asked trying to help ease the poor fellow feeling a bit more comfortable around your family. Turning to you "Well I-I'd expect as m-much. The wizarding w-world must be k-kept a secret, so a-all shops are h-hidden. M-muggles would pass them th-thinking it was an a-abandoned building, but m-most wizard's know there a m-magic shop." Quirrell said moving away slightly from your mom who was putting his plate in front of him. Nodding at his words "So where would she be getting her supplies, would you by chance know how much it may cost?" Your father asked taking a swig of his juice. Nervously taking a bite of the food given to him before speaking ''W-well first you'd n-need to exchange your n-normal money for g-galleon's at Gringotts W-wizarding Bank i-in Diagon A-alley. Which I-I'll take y-you once w-we leave, i-its were e-everything you'll need b-be in one p-place." Quirrell said jerking his arm back when Allen stuck his hand up his sleeve. "Ah he doesn't have anything up his sleeve." Allen said trying to look threw the shy teachers robes. Letting a nervous laugh leave his throat "S-such a curious little b-boy a-aren't you?" Quirrell said as Allen made it fully onto his lap trying to look through his cloths. Gasping at their son both of your parents stood up and grabbed your younger sibling. "I'm so sorry about him! (Y/N) why don't you get your luggage? I'm sure we've kept Professor Quirrell long enough!" Your mother said nervously backing away with your brother in her arms. Standing up quickly after your brother was taken from his lap Quirrell looked to you as you stood up nodding "Professor I'll meet you outside in less than a minute." You said running up stairs to grab your luggage, stopping outside your door to look back at Bobbie. "Oh I can't just leave you here alone." Looking back down the stairs then back at your pet gerbil you quickly opened his cage and stuck him in your chest pocket and emptied out his cage. Looking behind you a bit paranoid you took out a smaller luggage from your closet and packed up Bobies cage, food, bedding, and other thing needed for his care. Running back down stairs you yelled your goodbyes before leaving threw the front door "Sorry I forgot here I put my letter! But I'm good to go now!" You said pulling your luggage next to you. Nodding "W-well we best b-be off n-now.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting out of the cab that had taken both you and Professor Quirrell to Diagon Alley. Stumbling a bit "I-I think I'm going to have my Mom drive me next time." You said a bit dizzy. Paying the cabby Quirrell turned to you "I-I guess t-that u-using the magic c-cab wasn't really t-the best i-idea f-for a new found w-witch, s-sorry." Quirrell apologized taking your belonging from the trunk just before it zoomed off down the street. Blinking to regain your bearings "It's fine, I've never traveled that fast before." You said smiling and taking your luggages from the professor, "So where's this bank then? Wait we're in London, where's this alley place you were gonna take me?" You asked looking around and finding a dark nameless building behind you. "T-thats t-the Leaky C-cauldron it's a p-pub and inn f-for traveling wizaders a-and i-its the g-gateway to D-Diagon A-Alley." Quirrell said showing you inside, looking around ( _Well I guess I can see it's a pub there's so much smoke in here.)_ You thought wrinkling your nose as you were being lead next to the bar when the door opened again to reveal a very tall bearded man and a boy that looked to be around your age came in next to him. Bumping into Quirrell you quickly apologized but noticed his attention on the two that had just walked in. "Ah Hagrid, the usual I presume?" bartender asked the man tall man now known as Hagrid. "No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business. I'm here to help young Harry here buy his school supplies." Hagrid said holding the boy's shoulders, looking around the room as it got quiet as the bartender went on about that boy. Tugging on Quirrell's sleeve "Who's Harry? Why is everyone going nuts abou-" You asked but was shushed when Harry and Hagrid made there way over to the two of you. Watching as Quirrell stepped in there way with a smile on his face "H-Harry P-Potter I-I c-cant t-tell y-you h-how pl-pleased I-I am t-to m-meat y-you!" Quirrell said shaking his hand "Professor! I didn't see you there! Harry this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your defence against the dark arts teacher at Sogwarts." Hagrid said introducing Quirrell to Harry, peeking from behind Quirrell to get a closer look at the boy Hagrid noticed you. "Ah now who might this las be?" Hagrid asked pointing to you, blinking then moving in front of Quirrell "I'm (First/Name) (Last/Name), a new student at Hogwarts. And Mr. Quirrell was going to help me gather my school supplies because I'm new to the wizarding world." You said bring your hand up shake hands with the Potter boy. Taking your hand "Harry Potter, so you didn't know you could do magic too, huh?" he asked shaking your hand. "H-Hagrid I d-do a-apologize for t-this but d-do y-you think y-you c-could take Miss. (Last/Name) w-with y-you and M-Mr. Potter with y-you? I-I have s-s-ome v-very i-important b-business t-to t-take c-care o-of." Quirrell asked placing a hand on your shoulder and bowed a little. "Oh well that's alright. I don't mind one bit, and I'm sure Harry here won't mind either, do ya Harry?" Hagrid asked nodding to you as harry smiled and shook his head. "Welp better be off and help these two get ready for school, I'll see you at Hogwarts Professor Quirrell." Hagrid said ushering the both of you to the back of the pub. As he opened the back door "See Harry you're famous!" Hagrid said walking up to the brick wall, "But how am I famous?" Harry asked looking behind him at the pub door. "Wait you're famous? And you don't know why?" You asked tilting your head as you looked back at Harry, who shrugged in answer. Hearing tapping both you and Harry watched as the brick wall started to shift and change into a stone door way. "Welcome Harry, (First/Name) to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said stepping a side so the two of you could be mesmerised by the bustling sight. As the three of you walked down the alley Hagrid stared pointing out where we could get what we needed for anything wizardry. "Um Mr. Hagrid, Mr. Quirrell said that I would need to exchange my normal money for galleons at a place that goes by the name of Gringotts." You said looking around for the bank. "Ah right he was, I'm taking Harry there so he could withdraw galleon from his saving it's chased up a head." Hagrid said pointing to a large building, that looked to be lopsided and was being supported by beams connected to another building.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting patiently at the front desk for Hagrid and Harry, you looked down when you felt your chest pocket move. Glancing around before pulling Bobbie out. "You're getting bored huh? I promise we'll play when I'm don't shopping, now you have to take a nap." You cooed putting the small rodent back into your pocket while lightly petting his head. Looking up when you heard both Hagrid and Harry you smiled and trotted up to the duo. "Hey ya finally done? The goblin that helped me didn't really seem to like me so can we please go?" You asked looking back at the goblin who was still glaring at you. "Right let's be getting your things now." Hagrid said walking out of the large bank and lead the way to the shops. Walking down the alley you pulled Harry around looking at every little thing when you weren't being fitted for the uniform, or getting books and quills. As you were finishing up with buying the supplies the three of you were passing a pet shop. "All we need now is a wand." Harry said looking from his supplies to his list then at you. Looking over your list as well "Yep, Hagrid where should we go?" You asked looking up at the large man turning to the two of you "Ah Ollivanders is the best shop around. You two head on over there I got some business to attend to, I'll be right back." Hagrid said pointing over to the wand shop before glancing over at an owl in the window. Nodding before rushing to the door you and Harry entered the shop. Looking around behind Harry as he tried to get the shop owner's attention. When a sliding ladder suddenly stopped getting both of your attentions "Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." An old man said making his way down the ladder he stood on and seemed to be looking through a stack of small boxes of wands on the wall "It seems just like yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He said selecting a box and easily taking from the shelf without causing an avalanche. Walking up to Harry as the owner came to the front "Here we are. Oh and seems you didn't come alone! Sorry miss give me just a second." He said walking to the back to look through more wand boxes. Turning to Harry who was holding the wand a little awkwardly "I think you should try waving it around a little?" You said looking at the long stick in his hand, as Mr. Ollivander came back with a box for you. Doing as told Harry waved the wand in his hand and sending rows of boxes flying from the shelf. Jumping back and looking at the wand in your hand a bit timidly before flicking it away from the two and at a wall. Being sent back you fell on your back at the power it released as a large hole was left in it's wake. "(First/Name) are you ok?" Harry asked kneeling to help you up "Oh my the wand seems angry with you! Just a moment, please careful the wand may backfire if you try again." Ollivander said walking in the back again in search for a better choice. Standing up and holding the wand with only your thumb and index finger you put the wand on the counter "Let's see if these will do?" The owner said coming back with two more wands. Glancing at each other before Harry again swished his wand only this time shattering a vase "No, no definitely not! Now then my dear (First/Name) correct? If you please." He said handing you a new wand. Taking the wand and feeling a warm bubbling sensation in your chest you felt the air around you move and shift "Ah seems that wand has chosen you. That particular wand is a [ _describe your wand_ ], and very trustworthy in deed, now I wonder?" Ollivander said walking to the back and letting the light above him case an unsettling shadow over him as he made his way back to the both of you, and in front of the counter. Wordlessly handing the wand to the boy next to you the air moved and changed just like it had with you "Curious, very curious." He said looking him over then at his scar "Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked as you spotted Hagrid leaving a shop. Turning back to Ollivander as he spoke "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He said pointing to the lightning bolt on his forehead. "Who owned that wand, Mr. Ollivander?" You asked reading Harry's mind, and finding yourself very interested in the person. "Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter Miss. (First/Name). It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from Mr. Potter here. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." He whispered just as tapping on the window caught all of your attention "Harry! Harry! Happy birthday!" Hagrid yelled happily lifting a cage with a pretty white owl. Gasping both Harry and you ran out of the shop wands in hand to look at the bird. "Oh it's so pretty! Harry you should've told me it was your birthday! I would have gotten you something!" You said putting your finger to the cage while looking at the said boy. Watching him scratch the back of his head "Well I didn't think you'd really care. We did just meet today." He said looking away feeling the owl nibble on your finger you turned back to the shower owl "By the end of today I'm getting you a present and what are you going to her anyway? She's got to have a name she's it yours now right?" You asked as he turned back to you and the caged owl. "Um, I don't really know? Hagrid did she come with a name?" Harry asked looking at the giant man. Seeing him shake his head "Well it'll come to you eventually, right? We should go pay for our wands then get something to eat." You said walking back into Ollivanders apologizing about running out so quickly. Later that afternoon while eating supper you and Harry were quietly eating thinking back on what Mr. Ollivander had said. "You alright, you two? You guys seem very quiet." Hagrid said pausing in eating. Looking up before turning to Harry when he spoke "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know don't you Hagrid?" He asked touching his forehead. Hearing Hagrid sigh "First, and understand this, Harry (First/Name) 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..." He struggled trying to get the name to leave him throat. "If it's hard to say his name then could you write it down? Maybe it'll be easier." You said putting your spoon down "No, I can't spell it. All right, his name was Voldemort." Hagrid whispered hoping no other wizard in the room heard as he glanced around. Glancing at each other before whispering the name "Voldemort?" Only for Hagrid to quickly shush the both of you. "It was dark times, very dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one. Except you." Hagrid said pointing at Harry. "Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?" He asked stunned by the news. Covering your mouth you put a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry Harry." You whispered as Hagrid continued "Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...And an evil curse at that." He nodded still looking at the mark. "So what happened to that jerk Vol-...to You-Know-Who?" You asked still resting your hand on Harry's shoulder as you looked to the large bearded man only to see him shrug. "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about Harry stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived." Hagrid said looking at the boy as you did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Pushing your trolley with everything you needed for school alongside Harry with his things and pet. Hagrid led the both of you through the train station as onlookers stared him "What're you looking at?" He questioned scaring them away causing you to giggle a little as he took out his pocket watch. "Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, you two, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket Harry. (First/Name) did Professor Quirrell give you a train ticket, yes alright then. Stick to it, that's very important. Stick to your ticket you two. And stay together it's easy to lose your way in this muggle station." Hagrid said as you took out your ticket and Harry looking over his.  
"Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing...is there?" Harry asked looking at the spot Hagrid had been in. "Oh how nice leave a couple of eleven year olds alone in a train station. Come-on maybe we'll get lucky and find it." You said pocketing your ticket and moving forward. Getting to the platforms you and Harry tried to avoid running into anyone when a train master caught your friends attention. "Excuse me, excuse me. Sir, can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?" Watching as the guy turned to the two of you "9 ¾? Think you're being funny, do ya? There no such platform!" He said a annoyed before leaving. "How rude! Just because we look like kids he thinks he didn't have to help!" You said angrily just as a woman and her family rush by "It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." She said trying to get through the crowd. Looking at each other, Muggles? Following shortly behind the group "Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." She said to a tall boy with red hair who went forward and ran towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappeared right into it to both you and Harry's amazement. Turning to him "Well no wonder we couldn't find it! Look no one seems to notice either!" You said excitedly as two identical boys go through as Harry shakes his head in disbelief. Following after as he made his way to the shrinking group "Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to um-" He said cutting himself off getting the gingers attention "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear's. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now then, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She said gesturing to the wall. Watching Harry take a breath and run at the wall, smiling as he disappeared you turned to the kind wizardess "Thank you very much Miss! We wouldn't have found it on our own!" You said quickly rushing to the wall and going through with jitters flipping in your system making you giggle. Finding Harry not to far away looking at the bright red train "Harry come on let's board already!" You said as your excitement grew when you took your ticket to the ticket Master and loaded all of your luggage onto the train. Finding an empty compartment you and Harry sat down and started to chat as the whistle blew outside the window. As the train ride progrest you looked out the window til the red headed boy from before opened the compartment door. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Shaking your head happily as Harry answered "No, not at all." Moving to sit next to Harry as the boy sat down across from the both of you. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He said introducing himself. Smiling "I'm (First/Name), (First/Name) (Last/Name) and this is my friend." You said moving to shake the boy's hand and gesture to the boy next to you with your head as he introduced himself "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said happily watching Ron's face as his mouth dropped open "So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the…" He stuttered confusing the both of you. "The what?" "Come on spit it out?" Harry and you said trying to ruge the boy to speak. Seeing him lean in and whisper "The scar...?" Finally getting the question "Oh, yeah." He said moving his hair so the other could see. Snickering as the redhead let out an amazed wicked the trolley lady stopped by "Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked kindly shaking your head "No I'm fine, Ron want anything?" you asked him as he held up squashed sandwiches "No, thanks, I'm all set." He said a bit grimly. Turning to Harry to ask if he wanted anything and seeing an existed look "We'll take the lot!" He said turning out his pocket with a tunnel of galleon surprising both you and Ron. When the trolley left candy was spread out over you, the seat, and Harry. Feeling your breast pocket move you turned to Ron "Mind switching me seats? I don't want all this sugar on me." You said pushing the sweets off your lap as Ron happily stood to take your spot. Sitting back down and taking out your gerbil "Sorry Bobby I forgot you were in my pocket!" You said getting both boys attention. "I thought we could only bring owls, toads, or cats to school?" Harry asked looking over the small rodent. "I've had him for nearly a year I couldn't just leave him alone! I'm sure they'll make a small exception, I had everything he needs in a small suitcase!" You said holding your pet closer. "Oh don't worry my family has had a pet rat for a long time and we bring him to school every year." Ron said taking out a large brown rat. "Aw he's so cute!" You cooed reaching over to pet the rat as Harry started to dig into the candy. Letting the boys enjoy the can't you asked room if you could feed your gerbil with his sandwiches bread. As the pile of treats disappeared Harry picked up a box "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Looking up from Bobby at his question. "They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George swears he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Ron exclaimed looking at the box muttering a quiet ew out as Harry quickly took the bean he was chewing out of his mouth. Taking the box you tested your luck by taking out a light green bean and popping it into your mouth as Harry picked up another box, "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" He asked looking at Ron. "It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself." He said biting into another piece of candy. Watching the brown frog as it jumped from it's container "Oh there it goes!" You said as it leapt from the widow. "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron said looking at the spot the frog was in before looking back at Harry. "Hey, I got Dumbledore!" He said moving the card as he looked over the card before handing it to you to see. "I got about 6 of him." Ron said no longer really paying attention. Looking back at the card and seeing him gone "I didn't do it I swear!" You said quickly giving the card back. "Hey, he's gone!" Harry said looking at you. "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked as Scabbers squeaked while in a box of candy, "Pitiful really that's all he does eats and sleeps!" Ron said shaking his head before an idea popped into his head "Oh, Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" He asked looking between the two of you. Nodding and hearing Harry agree you smile as Ron cheered his throat and brought out his wand but was interrupted by a girl with big fluffy brown hair. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said a bit annoyed. Looking at the two but then her you shook your head "I haven't seen one. But I'll keep an eye out for it." You said turning to Ron wanting him to continue with his spell. "Oh, was he about to do magic? Let's see then." The girl said shifting her weight to watch. "Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He said flicking his wand over the box covered rat, only for a flash of light to send to box flying and made Scabbers squeak. Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…" The girl said walking over to sit in front of Harry making you move out of her way quickly. Watching as she pointed her wand in Harry's face she moved her wand with the words Oculus Reparo. Smiling in amazement when Harry's battered and broken glasses were fixed, you turned to the girl "That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger..And you two are...?" She asked looking at you then at Ron. "Oh I'm sorry I'm (First/Name) (Last/Name). It's nice to make your acquaintance." You said politely as Ron took a bite from the candy still between him and Harry "I'm...Ron Weasley." He said mouth still full making you grims a little and Hermione didn't look pleased. "Pleasure. The three of you better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said getting up to leave before she turned back to Ron "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She said pointing to her nose to show him. When she left you handed Ron a tissue "Well she's a little...strong personalited, don't you think?" You asked picking up Bobby and getting your uniform "I'm going to find someplace I can change. See you guys in a bit." You said shutting the door and finding a bathroom to change.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the train reached the Hogwarts stop night had fallen. Looking out the window with Harry and Ron the train finally came to a stop and students started to pour out of it and onto the platform. Grinning as you spotted Hagrid walking down and gathering the students you dragged both boys off the train and into Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid!" You said catching his attention "Hello there (First/Name), Harry. Good to see you didn't miss the train." Hagrid said happily as Ron looked surprised to see him. "Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." The bearded man hollard having everyone follow him. Getting in a boat with the boys you looked around in amazement as the boats moved on there own across a vast lake, where a huge castle could be seen. Eyes widening at the sight you moved to the front of the boat to get a better view as Ron muttered a wicked under his breath and Harry grinned. After getting off the boat all of you were lead up a few staircases with a sharp looking woman at the top "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She said when a dark haired boy leapt forward "Trevor!" He yelled picking up a toad that was sitting at her feet before apologizing and backing away into the group again. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said turning around and walking into a room. It was quiet for a moment until a blond boy spoke "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Making everyone whisper to each other in low tones until the boy spoke again "This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." He said pointing to two boys then walking in front of Harry to introduce himself making Ron snicker at his name. Turning to him sharply "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said extending his hand to shake. Huffing at him "You're a spoiled rich boy aren't you? Just because you come from a rich family gives you no right to be rude!" You said putting your hands on your hips making both boys look at you when Harry smiled then turned to Malfoy "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said pushing the others hand way making the blond glare as the sharp looking witch returned tapping him on the shoulder with a scroll making him back away. "We're ready for you now." She said leading everyone through two large doors and into a great hall, where there are four long tables with other students watching everyone come in. Looking at the ceiling with amazement as floating candles bobbed up and down slowly and the roof appearing to be the night sky. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said pulling your gaze from the ceiling to her. "Alright, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The witch who'd been leading you said gesturing to a white bearded man as he stood "Thank you, Professor McGonagall I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He said after pointing to a man near the far wall. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." McGonagall said trying to get the first student to come up. "Oh, no. Okay, relax." She said to herself as you smiled at her for encouragement. "Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered to you and Harry as she was out of earshot, lightly smacking his chest with a small frown, Harry nodded in agreement. Looking back up at the girl the hat on her head came a live and started to speak "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" It yelled making everyone to left clap and cheering to your right. Waving as she paced McGonagall called for another "Draco Malfoy." Watching him saunter up proudly you made a sour face at him as the tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head. "SLYTHERIN!" It calls inches from his head. "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron mutters to Harry and you as the calling of students continued "Susan Bones." A small redhead girl goes up and takes a seat and waits for the hat to be placed on her head. Hearing Harry gasp made both you and Ron to look at him as he put a hand to his forehead. Quickly grabbing his side to make sure if he fell it wouldn't be hard "Harry are you alright?" You ask worriedly as Ron whispered "Harry, what is it?" He questioned looking at the boy next to him. "Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine." Harry assures making you let go of him. As the hat finally sorted the girl. "Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!" It yelled as the table to your left cheered and everyone else clapped as the girl jogged to join her table. Waiting for the next name you spotted Draco and the two others glaring at you. Sticking your tongue out at him when McGonagall called "Ronald Weasley." Turning to him quickly you again smiled but gave him a thumbs up as he gulped and went up. As he sat down the hat was placed on his head "Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" It yelled making Ron sigh with relief as the Gryffindor table cheered again though louder this time from his brothers. When Harry's name was called "Harry Potter." Everyone in the room went silent as he walked up and sat down as the hat was placed on his head "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" The hat says quietly. Watching Harry's mouth move quickly the hat then said "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" He tried to reason but Harry seemed to disagree. "Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled making the table to the right go wild in cheering. Waving happily at him as he past as the identical boys from before chanted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Excitably as Harry sat next to Ron. Until McGonagall called your name next "(First/Name) (Last/Name)." Freezing for a millisecond before slowly making your way up feeling your heartbeat in your ears. Getting on the chair and looking down anxiously as the hat was placed on your head only for it to gasp loudly scaring you and making the cheering Gryffindor's quiet down. "My, my, my to think that'd this ever happen." He said muttering to it's self "I feel no ill-will or malice in you though, but great bravery, intelligence, and strong loyalty to those you care for." He said reading your being as a whole to place you in the right house. Gulping as he thought heavily making you look at McGonagall who stood next to you looking at the hat in some sort of concerned manner, looking at Ron and Harry who looked at each other before smiling or giving you thumbs up for encouragement when the hat finally decided what house to put you in "Hufflepuff! ...I will not make the same mistake twice." It yelled loudly before muttering. Looking at it in confusion before standing McGonagall took the hat from your head as you walked to the Hufflepuff table that was cheering happily. Sitting on the side near the Gryffindor table as the sorting continued, looking back at the two boys you had be friended you smiled and shrugged your shoulders when they made small disappointed faces. When everyone had been sorted Professor McGonagall tapped her glass cup to quiet everyone "Your attention, please." She said as Dumbledore announced "Let the feast...begin." At that food magically appeared on all the tables, and the hall filled with awe and chatter. Looking over at the Slytherin table Draco looked at all the food, raising his eyebrows and dug in. Turning to see Ron stuffing his face, Harry being bombarded with questions, and Hermione talking happily with another girl you turned back to your plate and started to collect what you thought looked good, before laughter caught your attention. Turning to it you nearly choked on air as a large monk looking ghost appeared coming from the floor as more and more ghosts flooded the great hall. "Hello, hello, hello! To the new and older Members of Hufflepuff! I'm your houses ghost Fat Friar, but please call me Friar! I hope you all know I'm here to help you if you ever need it!" He said happily introducing himself making you giggle at his happy demeanor. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I'm (First/Name)!" You said waving at him as he went around the table getting to know everyone as you started to talk with everyone and eat, till the end of dinner. Waving at Ron and Harry when you were lead different ways to the dorms. You followed behind your houses perfect Gabriel Truman, as he gave a speech about the house until you reached the kitchen. As you were about to ask why you all were there, he knocked on a barrel revealing a small passageway. "Remember now first years, the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tap it in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. And as a security device to repel non-Hufflepuffs, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids to burst open drenching the interloper in vinegar. So be careful." He said leading the way up a sloping, earthy passageway until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room came into view, reminding you of a badger's nest. The room was decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, emphasised by highly polished, honey-coloured wood tables and the round doors with different kinds of plants all over. "Alright, boys to the left and lady's you'll be on the right. All of your belongings are already in your room thanks to the house elfs." Gabriel said as the group split into the dorms. Finding your room you picked up your suitcase and waited for your roommates to enter to pick which bed would be yours


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up early the next morning you looked around the room a little confused when the memories of last night made you smile and jump from the bed, but squeaked as your feet touched a freezing wooden floor making you jump into Susan's bed waking her up "Huhn, five more minutes." She muttered curling up under her covers as her siamese cat (I made that up I couldn't find if she had a pet or not) looked at you coldly for waking him up. "Oh sorry! The floor was colder than I thought." You whispered pulling her covers up more as you got off her bed. Holding in a hiss as you walked along the cool floor boards to the trunk at the end of your bed and quietly put your uniform on and went to the bathroom to finish your morning routine not waking anyone else up. Tip toeing to Bobby's cage you filled up his food dish and grabbed your wand. Leaving your room you walked to the common room and looked around seeing that no one else was up. Finding a small clock on the fireplace mantle you saw that almost no one would be up this early. Humming as you left you opened the beierle door and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Making your way over and peaking in you saw small creatures in rags going about making a breakfast feast, to which made you awe at some of them, catching nearly all of their attention. Freezing before smiling at them "Good morning, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'm an early bird and thought I'd look around when I heard sounds coming from in here." You said walking in and waving at the elves. As some nodded going back to work and others went about collecting what they needed. Watching as they worked you went up to one and crouched down to talk to her "Excuse me, sorry for asking. But what are you? I'm new to the wizarding world." You asked as she paused "Dana be a house-elf, miss." She said turning to you on her small step stool. Nodding "Is Dana your name, if so it's very pretty." You complemented smiling at her as she seemed to get bashful "Was miss name?" Dana asked playing with her dirty dessert made from an old pillow. "Oh, my name is (First/Name) (Last/Name)! Say Dana why do you wear this?" You asked looking at her dress. "Dana likes dress! Dana found it in old laundry!" She said happily looking at it as she held the fraying ends. Nodding "Well it's very pretty. And since no one will be up for a while can I help a little bit?" You asked standing up and rolling up your sleeves. Seeing the surprise that went through the room "What? I help my mom all the time in the kitchen." You said looking at all the shining green eyes you smiled when Dana handed you a bowl and whisk "Cream needs whipping." She smiled as you took the bowl and started on whisking "Maybe when I'm better at magic I can do more than just one thing at a time, huh?" You joked feeling your arm start to hurt. Cutting up fruit "Dana use mind magic. Much easier Dana and others use all the time!" She said snapping her fingers making the knife cut the rest of the fruit. Mouth falling open "Wow! Could you teach me how to do that?" You asked putting the bowl down quickly to watch the knife continue cutting the fruits "Dana can't teach! Dana... Dana just a house-elf!" She said a bit panicked at your request making the knife cut into the cutting board. "Oh please? If I can learn how to do this maybe I can be of more help when I pop in instead of being able to do only one thing at a time. Please Dana?" You asked putting your hands together and looking at her pleadingly. Watching her turn to others as they either looked away or shrugged, then hearing her hum as she looked down then at you "No wand magic is hard for human, Dana only saw master doing few, few times. If (First/Name) wish to learn…Dana try teach." She said with a small smile. Gasping happily you scooped her up into a hug "Oh thank you Dana! I promise I'll try my best!" You said happily spinning with the house-elf. Feeling her squirm you stopped and put her down "Sorry! So what should I do first?" You asked as Dana looked about ready to fall over. Shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness "Takes los of focus. Master says best to picture what Master wants to do. (First/Name) hold hand up like this and try picturing hold whisk up." Dana said holding up her hand at the tool in the unwhipped cream. Doing as told you looked at the wired item and squinted your eyes picturing it stirring the white cream. Feeling your palm warming and arm shake the whisk twitched making you grin "I made it move! Dana! Look!" You said excitement running through you as you again focused and raised your hand again. Taking a breath you again felt the warming of your palm this time stronger and your arm didn't shake as the whisk shook as you made it stand and making it slowly stir, surprising all near house-elfs. "Master says strong witches and wizards can do no wand magic!" One whispered to another. "It takes long time to learn! But she do right now on SECOND TRY!" Another yelled as the house-elf's started to surround you when a chuckle got your attention. Gasping as you turned to see Dumbledore standing at the kitchen doors with a mix of amusement and surprise "Miss. (Last/Name), what a surprise to see you here so early in the morning. And even more surprising you're able to use magic without a wand at such a young age? You have great talent and I see you are also talented by getting along with others easily." He said as the house-elf's went back to work quickly. Feeling a bit nerves in the Headmaster's present "O-oh um sorry wait thank you. Wait u-um are students not aloud in the kitchen?" You asked falling over your words. Raising his hand "No need to be nerves, I just came in to get a little snack before breakfast. And seeing as you haven't caused any trouble I don't mind you coming to visit the kitchen." Dumbledore said going over and plucking a strawberry up from the table making you smile "What had you up this early sir?" You asked following him out of the kitchen. Turning to you "It's a fine morning and thought I should take the chance to walk around." Dumbledore said simply, nodding at his words "That sounds fun. Though I'd probably get lost within the first twenty minutes." You said chuckling "Ah then perhaps a tour is in order? Most students don't get up till six-thirty so there is quite a bit of time to explore." He said stopping in front of the great hall doors. Smiling at his offer "Really? That would be wonderful, after I know where everything is I can help the others in my grade get around!" You said happily nodding at his offer. Seeing him smile as he started showing you around you drew a mental map trying to remember everything.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast all students were given five minutes to get to class. As you were walking to Transfiguration taught by Miss McGonagall you were roughly grabbed by the elbow and pushed into a wall. Growling as you looked up "What's wrong with you it's only the second day! Malfoy?" You questioned looking at the blond as his goons kept look out for any teachers. "Who do you think you are?! Treating me the way you did last night, I've never been that insulted before!" He yelled blocking any form of escape. Scoffing "Oh _sorry_ I didn't give his majesty my name. It's (First/Name) and I'll tell you this I. Will. Not. Tolerate. Someone degrading or insulting one of my friends." You sneered then threatened getting in his face making him back way. Tsking "I'm not scared of any petty Hufflepuff the weakest house here." Draco said with a smirk making you ball your fists, huffing you stomped on his foot then push him when he tried to hold his injured foot. Hearing Draco yelp Crabbe and Goyle turned quickly to help him back up. "My father will hear about this!" He yelled as you stepped over him and entered your class. Sitting down next to Hermione "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" You asked as she happily shook her head. Laying your books near the edge for class down to get ready someone smacked them off the desk. Quickly getting down to pick them up you heard a quiet snicker making you look up. To your dismay Draco and his posy sat down a few tables away from you and Hermione. Hearing everyone quiet down you quickly got back in your seat as McGonagall walked into the classroom and up to her desk. "Good morning everyone and welcome to transfigurations. Today I'll have you all write down the basics to perform a transfiguration properly." She said swishing her wand making all of your books open to the right page. As you started writing you saw her turn into a cat making you look up quickly before she nodded her head in a sign to get back to work. Smiling you nodded getting back to work. After nearly fifteen minutes into class the doors suddenly opened making you jump and turn to see Harry and Ron a bit out of breath. "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asks making a small giggle bubble up as the professor jumped off her desk and turned back into her human form in front of the two boys, amazing them "That was bloody brilliant." Ron said astonishment in his voice. "Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." She said unamused with the two as Harry made the excuse "We got lost." "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She said even more unamused. As they sat down you got back to work until the end of class. As you were packing up your books Hermione said her goodbyes quickly then left as Harry and Ron made there way to you "It's a shame you didn't end up in Gryffindor, would have been useful not to get lost." Ron said while the three of you walked down the corridor to the next class. "I can draw you guys a map, if that'll help? I woke up early today and got a good look around." You said entering the potions room in the dungeons. Taking a look around only three spots were left and none together looking at each person one could sit with was Hermione, Susan, or Draco. Wrinkling your nose at him "Rock paper scissors loser has to sit by Draco." You whispered to the boys who nodded and put up their fists. Cringing at your lose with scissors you rolled your eyes when Ron called dibs on sitting next to Susan and not Hermione. Walking up to the only seat left you sat down wordlessly making Draco turn sharply "What do you think you're doing?" He asked looking you over in disgust, sighing "This was the only spot left. Trust me you ignore me, I'll ignore you. This class will be done and over with before we even know it." You said opening your ink. Hearing him about to reply you turned to him when the door slam open and a tall dark haired man rush in. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you will know how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." He said looking at Harry who seemed to be writing in his notebook, till he suddenly looked up. "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He asked ignoring Hermione's hand that shot straight up at each question. "I don't know, Sir." Harry said a bit lowly as The professor asked another question. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" "I don't know, Sir." Harry answered again this time a little annoyed. "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" He said coldly making Harry snapback "Clearly Hermione knows, pity not to ask her." He said a bit upset making everyone but you giggle "Silence…" He said looking at everyone before quickly making his way in front of Harry and Hermione's table. "Put your hand down you still girl. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well. Why aren't you all copying that down." He asked glancing around at the students. Feeling a bit confused as you open your one notebook to write down what he said. "Who's Lily?" You whispered remembering what little your grandmother thought you on floriography as the professor stopped mid step passing your table on the way back to his desk before continuing and swiftly sitting down "And note Gryffindors five points will be taken from your house for your classmates cheek." He said glancing at Harry then at you before writing once more. As the class went on the professor didn't make the Gryffindors lives easier. As Snape the professor's name you had learned from Draco when he complained about having to be paired up with you to make a simple potion to heal boils, went around the room nitpicking about how to weigh dried nettles and crushed snake fangs and criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and you, making you think he was just playing favorites. When he had told everyone to look at the perfect way your group had stewed the horned slugs when from the corner of your eye you saw green smoke and a loud hissing coming from Neville's group. Turn and gasping "Oh my jeez! Neville what did you do!" You said nearly rushing over when the cauldron finally melted and broke through sending the ruined potion all over. Making people jump onto their chairs when the acid like fluid started to melt their shoes. Hearing Neville's pained moan you jumped from table to table much to everyone's surprise "Are you okay? Oh my gosh we have to get him to the infirmary Professor Snape!" You said jumping down from the table and avoiding the dangerous poison of the floor to the injured boy seeing crude red boils covering his arms and possibly the entire front of his body under his clothes. "Don't touch him or there will be more than just one person getting injured today." Snape said breaking from his slight shock and walking to you and Neville. "Malfoy run to the infirmary and get the nurse. This will be the end of class for today everyone, your homework will be learning proper safety care and rules for potion making." He said forcing you to your feet from your crouched position to keep you from touching Neville while everyone got there things as Malfoy reluctantly did as he was told and left to get the nurse. Packing everything that belonged to you up, you looked at Malfoy's materials that was left behind, sighing you organized his things before taking them with you as Snape told you to leave as he was tending to Neville telling you to close the door behind you. Later after Neville was cured from the accident you walked next to him trying to console him on what happened wasn't his fault as the both of you entered the great hall for study period you found Draco scowling at the boy you were walking with "Thanks to that imbecile all of my stuff is still in Professor Snape's class and he won't let me get it! It's not my fault Neville is a damn cluts!" He said slamming his fist on to the table making the boy cringe a bit. Shaking your head you walked over to the Slytherin table "Hey Malfoy don't consider this a favor or anything but here. I had a feeling the professor wouldn't let anyone else back into the class until the spilled potion was cleaned up." You said putting his supplies down in front of him before walking away not letting him speak in favor of chatting with Ron and Harry at their table making a few of housemates look at you when you sat down with a smile as Harry asked "What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Making you look to the boy in question muttering a spell and tapping a cup "He's trying to turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…" He said dropping his sentence when a small explosion caught your attention. Turning to the boy again his face was covered in dust and he looked a bit dazed. Shaking your head "What is with your house getting hurt so much?" You asked as owls flew in "Ah. Mail's here!" Ron said happily as his mail is dropped in front of him as a small box was dropped in front of you by the owl the school let you use making you smile. Reading the small note that came with it _~Tell him we wish him a happy birthday to baby girl._ Hearing Harry ask for Ron's newspaper you leaned on the table to read it upside down when someone got your attention "Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Turning to the boy with a clear glass ball in hand Hermione looked happy "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." She said as gray smoke with in turned red. Making Neville look up "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Looking at his clothes "I think I know what you forgot. Where's your cloke?" You asked tilting your head as his eyes went wide before quickly running out to get it. "Hey, Ron (First/Name) somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." Harry said a bit confused. Nodding not really interested in that you covered Harry's eyes and put the small box in front of him. Moving your hand away then looking down Harry's eyes widened "Sorry it's a bit late but I did promise to get you a birthday present. I asked my mom and dad to use some of my piggyback saving to get you a present! So happy late birthday Potter!" You said giving him a big smile as he opened it finding a bronze trimmed pocket watch inside. Seeing him shake "You didn't have to do this (First/Name)." He said with a smile as his eyes shined with the beginnings of tears. Giving him a caring smile you crawled over the table and gave him a hug "You're my friend and I don't care if we aren't all that close I get my friends the best! And besides my Pappy and Nana love to spoil me with large cards on any special occasion. So Ron you can expect a nice present from me this Christmas." You said getting up and grabbing you things "Come-on you two let's go learn how to ride a broom." You smiled as Harry rubbed his eyes and Ron got up quickly "Can I make a request then if you want to get me a present?" He asked making you laugh. Outside on the practice field. Everyone was lined up in two rows with brooms in front of you. As the flying professor walked down the middle "Good afternoon, class." She said as your class greeted her "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Turning to everyone as she got to the end of the line "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" She said as everyone did as they were told. As you were saying up Harry's broom flew into his hand nearly knocking him over with the force of it. Looking down the line as Draco became the second to get his broom up with a smirk, when yours flew to your hand on the third command holding it still as you watched everyone tried harder when the coach yelled "With feeling!" You covered your mouth to stop the giggle when Ron's broom smacked him in the nose when he yelled "Up!" Making Harry snicker at him. "Shut up, Harry. You too (First/Name) I see you laughing to!" he said pointing at you when his broom flew at his hand out of nowhere. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2…" She blew on her whistle just before you could kick off Neville immediately lifted up looking quite frightened. Sucking in air as it clearly seemed he didn't have control "Mr. Longbottom?" The coach said seeing him up "Neville, what are you doing?" A girl from his house asked as someone from Slytherin said "We're not supposed to take off, yet." As he started to move forward "M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch said as Neville began to soar screaming and yelling "AHH! Down! Down! Ahhhh!" Beginning to chase after him "I don't think he has control over his broom!" You yelled running on along the grass as everyone else followed watching as he zoomed through the air. Seeing the coach pass you and take out her wand when Neville started to fly back at the group screaming for help. "Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch yells jumping out of the way and making everyone either scatter or duck "Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh! Help!" He yelled as his cloak got snagged on a statue yanking him from his broom. Getting up quickly and running to help him as his cloak ripped making him fall. Gasping as he again got snagged but fell out of his cloak you heard a snap making you jump to his side and cradle him as everyone else watched in either amusement or shock "Is he he okay?" Susan asked as he began to whimper in pain holding his wrist "Everyone out of the way! Out of the way!" Hoch yelled as everyone moved "Owowowow." Neville said as you moved away "Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." She said helping Neville to his feet "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." Hooch said holding Neville close as she took him away. Watching worriedly as they left you turned sharply when you heard snickering "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco said holding up Neville's rememberable make everyone in his house laugh making you frown. "Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry said holding up his hand. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco said getting on his broom and flying above everyone. Seeing Harry mount his broom you smiled when Hermione stopped him. "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Hermione said grabbing his arm as Harry looked at her then flew off ignoring her words. Walking over and patting her on the back as she muttered "What an idiot." Before watching the scene from the ground as Harry tried to knock the blond from his broom only for him to twirl doing a 360. Squinting as Draco pulled back his arm "He wouldn't!" You said as he threw his arm forward as Harry zipped after the rememberable. As Draco landed Ron, Hermione, and Susan had to hold you back "Oh you think you're so cool, Draco! Well get your butt over here so I can kick your butt and knock you down a few levels!" You yelled as the blonds goons moved in front of him until Harry caught your attention "Harry got it!" You yelled breaking from the three, you cheered running to meet him with the rest of the class. As everyone was cheering you gasped as McGonagall came walking across the courtyard. You smacked Harry on the arm making him turn around "Mr. Potter? Follow me." McGonagall said making Harry follow her after handing you the round sphere. Hearing Draco and his posy laugh you turn to him with an angry expression. "I hope karma bites you in the butt for being such a jerk." You said turning to walk inside the building making sure to bump into the blond on your way to check on Neville and return his rememberable with Ron and a few others following after you.

I added a little bit from the book in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking through the halls trying to find Harry you grind when you spotted him and Ron walking your way chatting with each other, "Harry congratulations on getting into your house's team!" You said hugging the said boy making him smile and confusing the redhead "How did you know?" Harry asked as you broke the hug and turned to follow "It's going around the school like wildfire! I don't know if I should rub it in Draco's face or thank him for being a snob." You laughed making the boy shake his head. As Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor's house ghost went flying by with an attractive lady in arm. "Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well." He said making Ron look at him. "Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in- "A century, according to McGonagall." Harry finished as Ron's brothers approached and started to follow "Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" The twin on the right said happily. "Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron said as the twin on the left explained their jobs. "Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." "Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally…" the right one said as they broke from the group. "But they'll turn up in a month or two!" The other yelled before they left earshot as you waved at Hermione "Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron said trying to encourage his friend when Hermione joined the group. "But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said worriedly, as you opened your mouth Hermione stepped in "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." She said leading you and the others back into the castle and up to what looked like a trophy case surprising the three of you with one engraved named. "Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too!" Ron said looking at him. "I-I didn't know." Harry said looking at the engraving. Chatting with Ron about Quidditch you looked up and noticed that the group was going to their house making you stop with a sad smile "Looks like this is where we part today. See you guys in class tomorrow." You said turning to go to your dorm when Ron called out to you, looking at him from over your shoulder "Come on, no one will really mind you visiting our common room for a little bit. Your the nicest person there is and so far everyone thinks of as one of our own for how you take care of Neville and Seamus when they get hurt. Plus you know all the passwords thanks too Neville leaving that note in the library." He said nodding his head up the stairs as Harry smiled. Grinning you looked at Hermione who shrugged with a smile following them with joy bubbling in your stomach, when Ron turned to look at Hermione then at Harry thinking back to earlier "I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." He said shaking his head as you and Hermione noticed the railing close behind the group while you all were heading up the stairs. Feeling the staircase shudder and move you held onto the railing "What's happening!?" You asked at the same time as Harry. "The staircases change, remember?" She said as the stairs stopped. "When I visit it decides to change on me, really?" You joked as Harry made Ron move forward "Let's go this way." He said leading everyone up the stairs. "Before the staircase moves again." Ron said opening a door making a pillar light up with a fire. "Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked as everyone backed away "We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said making you turn to leave when a familiar cat got your attention "Harry, that isn't Filch's cat is it?" You asked as they turned to "It is Filch's cat!" Ron said stepping back "Run!" Harry yells as you all booked it to the end of the corridor as fire lit your way. Hitting a door Harry tried the handle finding it locked "It's locked!" He yelled making Ron panic "That's it, we're done for!" Seeing Hermione take out her wand you grabbed the redhead moving him out of the way "Move over! Alohomora." She said swishing her wand. Hearing the door unlock you opened it rushing in with everyone following you. "Alohomora?" Ron questioned making you freeze when you saw a very large three headed dog sleeping in front of you. Holding your breath as you hit Harry on the back making him look over when Hermione looked to the redhead, "Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." She answered listening for Filch "Filch is gone." She said relaxing "Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron said giving a sigh of relief "It was locked." The brunette said looking at you seeing you go pale "And for good reason." Harry said making the other two turn as the large three headed hound began to wake up and growl see the four of you. Stepping back as it started to stand and bare its teeth all of you screamed running from the room and tried to shut the door behind you as the cerberus pushed against it. As soon as it was shut and locked again you and everyone ran to the Gryffindor common room. Sitting on a nearby chair breathlessly you looked at Ron. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" He said trying to get he breath back, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said a bit annoyed. "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron argued glaring at the girl. Standing to try and keep them from arguing "It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said unpleased with the situation. "Really? I guess that's why the 3rd floor is off limits." You said as Harry questioned her. "That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled! And sorry for that feaco (First/Name) next time, I promise nothing like that will happen again." She said turning to go up to her room after glaring at the boys. "She needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron said trying to defend himself as Harry nodded in agreement. Giggling "Are all Gryffindor's this exciting and partly scary?" You asked making the two shrug. Yawning and rubbing the back of your neck you turned to the two and bid them goodnight "Well that's enough excitement for me today. And from what I got to see from your common room it's nice up here." You complemented waving at the two, when you left you kept close to the walls heading to your designated dorm quietly and trying not to get caught by the prefects roaming the halls making sure no one was out and about. The next few weeks passed without incident except the few arguments with Draco, Neville getting hurt in defense against the dark arts, Seamus having his magic blow up in his face _**again**_ , and the memory of the cerberus weighing on your mind 'I wonder what he's guarding? For such a dog to guard it, it must be important.' You thought playing with the fluffy feather in front of you as you sat in Charms while Professor Flitwick spoke about levitating objects. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone the swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." He said urging everyone to try out the spell. Taking out your wand you heard Draco from behind you "Wingardium Levio-saaa." Looking over at Ron from across the room as he was whacking his feather with wand making you want to laugh when Hermione stopped him, turning back to your feather "Wingardium Leviosa." You said doing the wand movement making the feather lift up a little bit when Professor Flitwick broke your consideration making your feather drop. "Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" He said happily when the sound of a small explosion sounded making everyone turn to Seamus whose face was covered in dark powder and hair sticking up to no end. "I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said as a burnt feather fell making you sigh and shake your head. Walking with the group of boys after class you were helping Seamus clean off his face with your handkerchief when you heard Ron speak to Harry. "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Looking at him sharply you were about to yell at him when Hermione rushed past, sniffling. "I think she heard you." Harry said as you came up and smacked the back of their heads "You don't say? Really now Ron don't start acting like Draco when she corrects you!" You growled rushing after Hermione. Losing sight of her in the crowd you sighed and looked down scratching the back of your head. 'I hope she'll be alright.' You thought heading to the kitchen to practice using magic without a wand with Dana. Walking into the Great Hall you smiled at the jack o'lanterns floating above. Sitting on the side closest to the Gryffindor as usual you frowned not seeing Hermione at all. Leaning back to ask about her Harry beat you to it "Wheres Hermione?" Using the bench as support you turned to Neville "Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying." He said looking between you and the two boys in front of him when the doors suddenly burst open "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON! Quirrell yelled making it up halfway up the alley behind you before stopping. "Thought you ought to know." He said falling in a dead faint scarring everyone. "Professor!" You yelled jumping from your seat to lift and cradle the downed teacher as everyone else screamed and started to run about. "SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! Everyone will please, not to panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said standing, when Gabriel told you to get up you looked at the turban wearing man then at the nurse who knelt down next to you, "Not to worry dear, I'll take care of him just head back to your common room." She said as you reluctantly got up. Following at the back of the group you saw both Ron and Harry running in the direction of the girls washroom. "Harry! Ron! What are you doing?" You asked running after them "Hermione is still in the girls bathroom! And she doesn't know about the troll!" They yelled suddenly stopping when the creature walked by and pushed open a door entering the room making you gasp "He's going into the Girl's Bathroom!" Harry yelled as the three of you sprinted to the bathroom as screaming could be heard. Slamming yourself into the door making it burst open Harry yelled, "Hermione, move!" As the troll swung its club smashing the remaining stalls. Hearing Hermione plead for help you jumped forward grabbing broken pieces of wood and threw it at the troll trying to get it away from her. "Hey, pea brain!" Ron yelled throwing the wood in his hand and hitting the troll in the head getting it's attention long enough for Hermione to escape from the stalls and under a sink, but the troll saw her and went to smash her breaking the sink and barely missing Hermione, causing her to scream. Taking out your wand with Harry as he ran forward grabbing the troll's club, you sucked in a breath when Harry was accidentally lifted off the ground and onto the Trolls shoulders making it twist and turn trying to shake him off. Grimacing as Harry's wand ended up its nose. "Harry keep it distracted so I can get Hermione!" You yelled running to the said girl only to have Harry knock into you. Landing on your back you lost hold of your wand and saw Harry being held upside down above you, you screamed as the club past over you while trying to hit the boy over you. "Do something!" Harry yelled pulling his body up to avoid getting hit as you screamed "What?" Ron yelled in complete panic "Anything, just do it fast before one of us gets killed!" You screamed covering your face. Muffling everything until you felt Harry fall on top of you knocking the air out of you. Feeling Harry quickly pull you up, you fumbled trying to breathe again as the troll fell over. Gasping and holding your stomach and onto Harry who held you up as support, Hermione approached carefully "Is it...dead?" She asked picking up your wand in case she needed it. Feeling you let go of him Harry looked at the troll "I don't think so. Just knocked out." He said retrieving his wand, making everyone have a disgusted face when it came away with snot all over it "Ew. Troll bogies." He said wiping it off on his pant leg. As McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in gasping at the scene "Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all three of you!" She yelled at both boys and you. Looking down and scratching the back of your head "Well, what it is…" You, Ron and Harry tried to start when Hermione stepped in "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Making everyone snap there eyes at her "Ms. Granger?" McGonagall questioned to which made Hermione look down "I went looking for the troll, only for (First/Name) here to follow after me telling me it was to much to handle and let the professors take care of it so I wouldn't get hurt, but I read about them and thought I could handle it disregarding her words. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me with (First/Name)'s help...I'd probably be dead." She said looking at the three of you. "Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall said leaving with Snape following after her. Looking at Quirrell as he looked at the unconscious troll. "Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh." He said as you all walked out. Looking at the ground as Hermione gave you back your wand "That was good of you to get us out of trouble like that." Harry said looking over at her "Mind you, we did just save her life!" Ron said a little annoyed making you smack the back of his head as Harry countered "Mind you, she probably wouldn't need saving if you hadn't insulted her." Harry said looking harshly at the redhead making him look at her "Well what are friends for?" He asked making both you and Hermione smile. Getting close to where you would have to part ways "I have to go this way. I hope you all get a good night's sleep. Oh and Harry, good luck with your first quidditch game tomorrow." You said waving them farewell as you went down the kitchen hall as they wished you a good night as well.

So I changed this chapter a little from what I wrote on wattpad. If you'd like to read that version I'm under the same name on Wattpad


	11. Chapter 11

Getting up early the next day you headed to the kitchen happily "Dana! Can I ask you a favor?" You asked skipping in making the female house-elf look up "What favor (First/Names) needs asking?" She said looking up at you with a smile. Smiling wide "I want to make brownies for my friends and Harry's quidditch team! So could I borrow a few things?" You asked as the others house-elves nodded making Dana smile. "If Dana and others get some (First/Name) can make anything!" She said with sparkles in her eyes making you giddy. Nodding "Deal! Double chocolate fudge brownies coming up!" You said waving your hand and muttering wingardium leviosa making all the necessary items and ingredients come to you as you put on an apron to keep your uniform clean while putting your hair up in a messy bun. Practicing your wandless magic, as you were making the brownies from memory you started to sing "I see trees of green, red roses too~ I see them bloom for me and you. And I think to myself what a wonderful world~ I see skies of blue and clouds of white the bright blessed day, the dark sacred night, And I think to myself what a wonderful wor-" You had been cut off by the kitchen doors slamming open by accident making you drop a few eggs. Looking at the door you saw two faces you thought would never be up this early "Crabbe, Goyle? What are you two doing up?" You asked looking at the two as their faces went red. Taking a step closer to them you tilted your head as they ran from the kitchen making you turn to Dana who was cleaning up the broken eggs from the floor. "Do they always visit? I've never seen them in here." You asked wondering about the two goons who always followed behind Draco. "They come to eat now and then. Very rude when blond boy comes, but nice others times." She said nodding at the clean floor. Making an oh face as you went back to work on the brownies. At breakfast you turned to look behind you at Harry who hadn't eaten a thing. "He must be nervous, all new players are in there first game." Cedric said seeing you looking at your friend with a worried face. Turning to the boy who had been helping you with classes. "But he should eat something so he can focus better in the game." You said frowning turning to Harry wanting to encourage him to eat when Ron stepped in "Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Watching as Harry noticed you nodding he turned to Hermione as she spoke "Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." Standing to quickly join their table with an unamused look on your face when he said "I'm not hungry." Making your friends at your table either laugh or roll their eyes. Opening your mouth to scold him you snapped it shut seeing Snape approach to look down at Harry, "Good luck today, Potter...Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin." He said walking away with a small limp. "That explains the blood." Harry whispered catching the group's attention "Blood?" "What do you mean? Hermione and you asked looking at the boy "Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Glancing at the said teacher then at Hermione "But why would anyone go near that dog?" She asked looking around quickly "The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret." Harry whispered 'So that's why it took them forever?' You thought leaned in "So you're saying…" She started "That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry said squinting his eyes. Looking at the plate in front of Harry you smirked quickly scooping up some eggs and shoving it into the boys mouth. "Enough sneaky talk you gotta eat so you don't get hurt on the playing field!" You said laughing with Ron at Harry's surprised face when Hermione shook her with a smile when an owls screech caught your attention making you look up "Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked when Hedwig dropped a large package in front of Harry "But I-I never get mail." He said looking at the package in slight shock. "Let's open it!" You and Ron said at the same time ripping the brown paper with Harry "It's a broomstick!" Harry said excitedly. "That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said looking at the gold trimming at the tip of the broom. "But who...?" Harry asked looking up smiling as you looked over at McGonagall as she was putting Hedwig. "I think I know." You giggled looking back at the trio. As breakfast ended Harry had to leave to meet up with his team as Ron and Hermione left to get good seats to watch the game. As you made your way to the kitchen to pick up the brownies as you noticed two people trying to follow you without being seen making you smile and turn the corner quickly and hiding behind the wall making the two run around the corner and jump when you stepped out behind them. "Crabbe Goyle, what has you two following me around so sneakily huh?" You asked cornering the two. Watching them glance at each other "Draco doesn't know we got up early this morning to go snack in the kitchen." Goyle said looking around hoping no one would see them talking to you, "Yeah it was a surprise to see you in the kitchen and dressed the way you were cooking something." Crabbe added scratching the back of his head. Nodding "So did you two want to see what I was making then? If so you didn't need to sneak around, just ask me and I'll tell you. I was making double chocolate fudge brownies for my friends and Harry's team." You said walking past them turning and grabbing their sleeves leading them to the kitchen backwards. Opening the door "Hey Dana the brownies should be cooled by now. So everyone can have some!" You said happily walking over to one of the brownie pans and cutting them with Crabbe and Goyle standing awkwardly by the door. After making sure each house-elf got one you took the last two over to the two Slytherin's "Here since you two were curious about me baking you two can have one." You said handing the brownies to them. Smiling when they took a small bite then shove them in here mouths with a satisfied moan you giggled taking the boys out of whatever daydream they were having making them look away and/or blush. "I guess they're good then. If you want whenever I bake brownies I'll give you guys some ok?" You asked giving them a closed eye smile. Opening your eyes as they wiped their mouths nodding vigorously "You two better go before Draco comes looking for you." You said walking back to the brownies that needed to be cut and plated as the two Slytherin's nodded saying their goodbyes quickly. Smiling as you picked up the overflowing plate you waved at the house-elves and made your way to the quidditch tower to wish them good luck. Pouting in your seat in the Hufflepuff stand you moved your cloak over the brownies to keep them warm on your lap sitting in the front row between Susan and Cedric. "Stupid Filch, I wasn't going to do anything bad. I was just wishing the Gryffindor's good luck with my homemade brownies." You said making Sasun and Cedric shake their heads "Non-team members aren't allowed to be in the tower. Filch was just doing his job." Cedric said going for a brownie. Smacking his hand away when the teams came out, you cheered for the Gryffindor's as the commentator spoke "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" He said making the stands cheer as the teams took their positions in the air in a circle. As the commentator did a play by play "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." He said as a ball went flying "The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" He yelled as you watched excitedly as a Gryffindor got the the ball first and made a goal making a ding sound go off making you throw up your hand in a cheer careful not to knock your brownies of your lap. "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" The announcer said as you spotted Harry clapping when a scary flying ball zoomed by him making you flinch "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint. He goes for a goal. Ooo but it's blocked by the keeper Oliver Wood! Again the Quaffle ends up in Gryffindor hands being passed between team members to the goals and Johnson throws the Quaffle, and SCORE! Another 10 points to Gryffindor" The commutator yelled, cheering you stood careful not to send your brownies flying as the Slytherin's decide to play dirty. As they dodged, kicked, and tried to score. Only for it to once again, be blocked by the Gryffindor keeper. Handing your plate of brownies to a laughing Susan you turned back to cup your hands around your mouth "GO GRYFFINDOR'S! YOU CAN DO IT!" You yelled happily until a stray bludger hit the Gryffindor keeper in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Making you gasp as everyone booed at the poor sportsmanship while the Slytherin's laughed at the scene. While the Slytherin members headed off. One jumped over one of the twins and scored making the Slytherins cheer. Covering your mouth when the green team boxed in Johnson sending her into the capes covering one of the towers. Gasping as you watched her fall from the end of the covering you turned to Cedric "Their cheating! There must be some form of penalty for that!" You yelled as the Slytherins scored once again. Glaring at the team when you noticed Harry flying funny making you grab onto the edge and lean out calling his name as he was knocked around, then flipped off his broom, dangling by one arm from the broom. Feeling Cedric hold you by the waist "Careful you'll fell off you lean out anymore!" He yelled when Harry's broom went still allowing him to remount and go after the other team's seeker, making you sit back down with a sigh of relief when Harry rammed the Slytherin Seeker, then got butted out making you sit on the edge of your seat. "Ok we're not bringing her to another quidditch game." Cedric said to Susan while pointing at you. As you watched Harry return the favor by smashing the Seeker again before they dove making you stand. Covering your face when Harry didn't back out like the other seeker. Both Susan and Cedric pulled your hands down watch as Harry pulled up his broom quickly along the ground as he slowly stood up on his broom. Jumping and bolting down the stairs when Harry went too far, toppled off the broom and went tumbling on the ground. Hearing the crowd gasp you started skipping steps trying to go faster. Tripping at the tower door and scraping your knee you looked up to see Harry lurch forward catching whatever came out of his mouth and making you gag, when the announcer screamed into the mike "He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Making Hooch blow on her whistle "Gryffindor wins!" She called raising her hand. Smiling when Harry raised the Snitch into the air making the crowd, and his team, cheer making you join in "Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!" You said happily as Susan came up behind you giving you your plate of brownies. Nodding you ran out with the rest of the Gryffindor's to congratulate Harry on his victory. After the small celebration for Harry you were walking along the path with your friends and Hagrid as they enjoyed your brownies and spoke about Snape jinxing Harry's broom during the game surprising you with what Ron and Hermione said "Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked looking at the four of you. "Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked making you tap him and shake your head. "Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid asked in a bit of panic. Looking at Hagrid when both Ron and Hermione asked "Fluffy?" "That thing has a name?" Making the giant bearded man nod "Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" He said cutting himself off "The what Hagrid?" You asked wanting him to speak more only getting "Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." He said turning to the four of you. "But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry tried to warn when Hagrid dismissed him "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Making Hermione shake her head "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Making Ron and Harry nod. Hearing Hagrid sigh before stopping to turn to your group up his at front door "Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." He said seriously before his eyes went wide making him straighten up. Making you and the others look at each other asking about Nicholas Flamel. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." He muttered going into his hut. "Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked making you shrug as Hermione answered with an I don't know. Turning to walk back to the castle you heard a soft whisper. Stopping to look in the direction of where it came from you made Ron turn to you getting the others attention. "(First/Name) what'd you stop for?" He asked looking at you worriedly. Turning to him with a smile "Oh nothing! I just remembered that next month is Christmas! I have to make a list of what I'm getting people. You guys go on ahead I think I'll make the list out here so no one can see what I plan on getting them." You lied shooing away the three Gryffindor's. When they left you followed the whispering to a small bush "It'sss ssso cold, s-ssso cold." It whined making you move the leaves to see a tiny little snake coiled on a branch. Feeling sorry for the poor thing "Aw that's a tiny thing like you doing here? It's nearly winter." You said reaching your hand down to pick it up. Seeing your hand and feeling the warmth coming from it, the Redneck Snake slithered into it making you shudder a little "Masster bought me, but thought me worthlesss and left me out here." he said wrapping around your thumb. Frowning at the petite snake "That's awful! You could die out here!" You whispered holding it closer to keep it warm. Feeling it nod then snuggle into your hand you smiled "Well I'm going to take care of you from now on." You said walking into the castle to your dorm with a smile on your face.


	12. Chapter 12

As December rolled in you started to dread having to go into the dungeon for potions "Why does it have to be so cold down here?" You muttered to yourself making Draco scoff, turning to him as he rested his head on his propped up hand. "Stop complaining. Just pull your robes over your lap and you'll be fine." He whispered while following the instructions on the board. Rolling your eyes "You don't think I haven't done that? Unlike you I don't hide in a cold dark hole all day after classes." You remarked tucking your legs closer under your cloak, finishing the notes. Feeling his glare you just rolled your eyes and turned to Harry and Hermione. Catching their attention "I hate sitting next to him" You mouthed gesturing to the blond next to you making them nod in agreement. Scurrying up the stairs as fast as you could after class, you rubbed your arms "Why can't we get a class with a fireplace in it?" You asked making you friends either laugh or shake their heads. "Why don't you just sneak a blanket in under your robes?" Seamus asked as you all walked through the halls "I plan to. I can't stand how cold it is down there." You said walking backwards "So what are you guys doing for the winter break? I'm heading home for my families yearly reunion." You said periodically looking behind you to make sure you wouldn't run into anyone as you all walked outside. "Me and my brothers are going home too, unless my parents go and visit my brother in Romania." Ron said looking at you as the others nodding as Neville scratched the back of his head "I'm going to visit my mom and dad, I haven't seen them in a while." He said looking down a bit sadly. As you were about to cheer him up you bumped into someone. Turning quickly "Oh sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" You said seeing Professor Quirrell "N-not to w-worry (F-first/Name). No h-harm d-done." He said just as a snowball hit the back of his head making the skittish man yelp and turn quickly to see who threw it. Looking around as well you saw a few floating snowballs a few feet away. "I think someone is playing a prank on you, Professor." You said pointing at the Bewitched snow just as another one came flying. Pulling out his wand just in time, Quirrell broke the spell on the snowballs making them fall. Hearing disappointed groaning everyone turned to see the twins, giggling when the Gryffindor's groaned for the loss of points you waved at McGonagall as you walked to the library to study for an upcoming test. Packing your luggage you smiled thinking about getting too see your family during the holiday break before jumping around the room "I get to see my family! I get to see my family!" Making Susan giggle "It's only been what? Three and a half months since you came to Hogwarts? Nearly every day you get letters from them." She said opening your nightstand drawer showing all the letters and pictures you've gotten. "That's not what I meant! My whole family is coming to our house this year so I get to see all my aunts, uncles, cousins, and my grandparents! I haven't seen them since last year in Scotland!" You said jumping on you overly stuffed suitcase to get it closed as Hannah walked in smiling at you "Have fun seeing your family and I promise to take care Bobbie during the holidays so you don't have to worry about him." She said going over to the cage to pet the small garble thought the bars. "Thank you Hannah, it means a lot that you're willing to take care of him. He hasn't been feeling all that will." You said hugging her as she smiled. Leaving the room with a smile and after the 15 minute goodbyes and happy holidays in the common room you left and went to say goodbye to a couple of friends who wouldn't be going home. Seeing Hermione talking to Harry and Ron at those table you walked up only hearing the end of her sentence. -barbaric!" "What's barbaric?" You asked wanting to know when Ron looked up smugly "She's talking about wizard's chess. I see you two packed." He said looking at both of your luggages. "See you haven't." Hermione snapped as Harry rolled his eyes. "Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" He said making you sit down "Really! That's so cool, can you see if they'd get me a dragon's scale?" You asked when Hermione put her hands on her hips "Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to go to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." She said looking at Harry who looked away "We've looked a hundred times!" Ron said not wanting to go through trying to find the guy in the thousands of books."Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas." She said leaving the stunned boys as you looked at them. "Oh dear lord what did your two do to her?" You asked looking between the boys "I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron said looking at the table as you sighed and stood up. "You better find a way around Filch so Hermione doesn't bite your heads off. And I'll see you guys after the holidays." You said waving at them as you left. On the train back home you've been kicking your feet happily as you stared out the window when you felt a small tickle behind your ear making you giggle "Where are we going? Isss it a warm plass?" Triton asked as you looked at the tiny snake slithering on your shoulder. "We're going to my home for the holidays." You said booping him on the nose. "Why didn't you bring the gerbil." He asked crawling onto your hand. "He doesn't like to travel and some of my younger cousins are too rough with him. And I think he won't be around much longer, he hasn't been as active as he normally is for a while. Plus I wanted you to meet my family, they may be wild and rowdy at first but you'll love them." You said petting his head as he nodded going into your sleeve. Gabbing your luggage you sprinted to the meeting spot, grinning wildly you threw yourself into your dad's back nearly knocking him over "I MISSED YOU!" You squealed letting go to hug your mom and little brother. As you were pulling away from Allen he noticed Triton peeking out of the collar of your shirt "Is that a snake?! Can I hold him? Is he mean? Will he bite me?" You brother asked firing off question after question making you giggle. "Yes he is a snake. I'll have to ask him. No he's really nice, and he hasn't bitten me so far so I guess no." You answered him as Triton moved closer to flick his tongue out then slither on top of Allen's outstretched hand as you mother gasped and grabbed onto your father's arm "Oh my...(First/Name) honey where did you get him?" She asked looking at the snake coiling itself around her son's wrist. Looking up at her with a happy grin "I found Triton at school! The poor guy was near freezing in a bush after his owner abandoned him." You said looking back at the ringneck who was enjoying your brothers attention. Kneeling down to take a look the said snake "I've never seen this bread before. Do you know where he from?" Your Dad asked looking over the red and black snake as Triton flicked out his tongue. "Oh that's because he's from America! Triton loves talking about his home. Whenever he gets to bored while I'm doing my homework he'll just go on and on." You said as he let a small hiss of disagreement "I didn't go on and on! I jusst kind of sspoke for maybe one to two hourss…" He said turning to hide in you brothers sleeve making him giggle. Turning to you a little concerned "Wait you can talk to him? How long have you been able to?" You father asked glancing at your mother then at you. A little confused about their worried looks your smile slowly turned to a frown as you slightly shrank away just as a loud squeal caught all other you attantions "(First/Name)! Allen, my adorable little munchkins!" Your Aunt yelled scooping you up into a tight hug making you grin again "Auntie Lu! Your going to squish us!" Allen yelled trying to get away from the raven haired women as she hugged the life out of the two of you. Being put down Allen immediately hid behind your mother as you hugged her around the waist "It's good to see you! Where's Ashley and Lauren are they with Uncle John?" You asked looking behind your aunt to try and spot your two favorite cousins. Making Lucia roll her eyes just as her daughter's broke through the crowd. Quickly letting and jumping into the girls "YOUR HERE! YOUR HERE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" You squealed as they giggled nodding their heads and hugging you back in a group hug. "Hey, hey, hey off my daughters and give me a hug." Your uncle said putting down the luggages he was carrying and opened his arms making both you and your brother tackle him with a hug. Hearing a small hiss you pulled your brother quickly away "You have to be careful! You still have Triton!" You yelled lifting his sleeve to let the snake quickly wrap onto your hand "Never let your brother hold me again." He said going under your sleeve to coil around your wrist as your cousins screamed and making both your aunt and uncle gasp. "You got your elleven year old daughter a snake?!" Lucia said moving her daughters back while looking at your parents in shock. "They didn't get him for me a friend at my school gave him to me! And don't worry auntie, Triton is really nice he won't hurt anyone I promise!" You said looking at her trying to help take the heat of your parents as Lauren slowly walked over and lifted your sleeve to peek at the snake who looked absolutely snug wrapped up around your wrist and looking back at her flicking his tongue out. "He doesn't look scary. He's actually really cute! Hi there snakey I'm Lauren! And that's my older sister Ashley, it nice to meet you." She said using a finger to lightly pet his head making him flick his tongue out more. Giggling as Ashley and your brother pulled your sleeve up to look at the red and black snake, while your uncle walked over to your parents. "So you really weren't lying? This is just another reason to tell her now rather than later and risk her not forgiving you for lying to her, her whole life." He whispered looking back at the group of kids fawning over the ringneck snake.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting in the back with your brother and playing rock paper scissors to pass the time, you father looked back at you using the review mirror, "(First/Name) sweetie you never answered my question earlier. How long have you been able to talk to animals?" Your father asked again turning back to the road. Losing that round at the question you dropped your hands "I can only talk to snakes… And I dunno I can just talk to them, sometimes I find a lot of them in the garden but I don't like what they say so I pretend I don't hear them." You said looking up at your parents as your mom turned in her seat to look at you. "What do the snakes say?" She asked making you shrug and look down "Their lier's, they say that your not my real parents and that everyone's been lying to me." You said angrily glaring at the seat, "That's not true! You are my sister and both mummy and daddy are your parents! The storks gave you to them just like they did with me!" Allen screamed tearing up and making both your parents go quiet. "Allie please don't cry I know they're lying!" You said reaching over to hug your little brother to calm him down, as the car pulled into the driveway you unbuckled yourself then your brother as both your parents opened the child lockeddoors, you smiled at him before yelling "Last one inside gives up there desert!" And making a mad dash to the front door causing Allen to scream "That's not fair!" And chase after you. Running into the door you huffed as Allen ran into you, looking back "Dad hurry and unlock the door!" You yelled hearing Allen giggle and drop down making you turn to him as he crawled threw the doggy door making you gasp with a horrified face "That was cheating Allen and you know it!" You yelled lift up the flap to look at the boy spitting his tongue out at you in victory just as your dad came laughing up the steps and unlocking the door with your mom not to far behind. Pushing the door open faster you chased after your little brother threw the house making your mom shake her head "Take it outside you two! I don't want anything broken!" She yelled just as a crashing sound could be heard upstairs then a chorus of "I didn't do it, it was Allen/(First/Name)" then the two of you running down the stairs making your mother sigh and shake her head. "Better go clean that up before the others get here." Your father said grabbing the vacuum from the closet and heading up the stairs to clean up the mess as his wife went into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Later in your room you and the the rest of your female cousins where dressing up and dancing to old time rock "Still like that old time rock 'n' roll That kind of music just soothes the soul ooh~ I reminisce about the days of old With that old time rock 'n' roll~" You sang along on top of your bed just as your door busted open revealing Jason, Alexis older brother with a squirt gun "Take this! Allen, Max back me up here!" He yelled dousing every girl in the room with freezing water. Screaming at the water you and the other girls charge at them causing the boys to retreat down the stairs. Jumping from your bed you ran after them, seeing Jason pick up both your brother and his younger one to move faster you took a chance and hoped over the banister making your cousins scream. Focusing your magic you slowed your fall and landed safely in front of the stunned boys. Glaring at them as the water dripped off you "That. Was. Not. Funny." You growled suppressing any magic that could bubble up and out while Jason put his and your brother down when your aunt Elizabeth walked by "What in the world?! (First/Name)? Girls!? Jason Alexander Hughes what did you do to your sisters and cousins?" She asked marching over to her eldest child while running a hand over her swollen stomach. "Oh come on it was just a little prank." He said hiding the squirt gun behind him. Crossing your arms as your aunt sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose "Your fifteen Jason, you're supposed to be the example to the younger ones." She said dropping her hand down to lay on her belly "But you still treat me like a child so why not act like one?" Jason argued crossing his arms just as Alexis dumped to cup full of water on him from up stairs making you snicker as her mother yelled her name "What? He deserved it, do you not see how soaked we are?" She asked just as your mother rounded the corner to call for dinner. "Do I even want to ask?" She said looking between the you and your cousins, shaking you head "We'll go change. Meet you in the dining room!" You said running up the stairs as your cousins went to change in your room. Sitting at the kiddie table in the kitchen as your parents and the other adults ate in the dining room you giggled at Allen's impression of a walrus with his baby carrots shoved up in his upper lip. Nearly falling from the small table in laughter when Anna grabbed two long piece of lettuce and put them in front of her ears, she sucked in a large breath and did a sad elephant sound making her twin brother shoot juice from his nose making everyone howle in laughter. Snorting you covered your mouth and held your side as your father leaned back in his chair to glance at the children of the family before shaking his head and turned back to the conversion. Taking in a calming breath you took a bite of your food but ended up choking on it due to Ashley poking your side making you laugh as the bite went down. Lunging for your cup and downing the liquid inside to help the lugged food in your throat, you slammed the empty cup on the table gasping making everyone giggle in which made you turn to your cousin and poke her side making her squeak and turn her body in a funny way to avoid your poking, which only got your brother to jab his little finger into your side making you jump and kick the table by accident. "Hey don't get me, get Anna!" You said pointing at the pig tailed brunette who was still giggling and trying to help her brother plug his nose with a napkin. Watching her squeal and jump at the sharp jab to her side Anna turned to get Allen back making you laugh when Max then went for Lauren. Continuing this tasering war until you could hardly breath anymore, you called times trying to regain your breath. "Times! Times!" You panted, leaning back in your chair you heard your mom call "Kids your grandpa Thomas is here, come say hello!" Making you jump from the table and run to meet him in the living room, "Grandpa!" You screamed running into him with a hug and looking up at him as the rest of your younger cousins and brother pushed him onto the couch with an oof- Hearing the front door open and close you were the first to leap at the man who took off his shoulder bag in a hug "Uncle Robert! I thought you couldn't come because of your patients?" You asked as he hugged you back and rustled your hair "Yeah well I got time off to come see my family. And I see in less than a couple of weeks we're going to have another addition to the family?" He asked looking as his older sister who was rolling her eyes and rubbing her stomach while Mathew her husband scratched the back of his head with a smirk on his face. "And I see you haven't found a wife yet? Robert you better find someone soon or you'll be too old to have kids of your own." Your mother said picking up Allen and kissing hours cheek to make her point. Hearing him huff with an eye roll. "Yeah well I'll just take (First/Name). She's the nicest child every and I'm sure she'd love to live in London with me. Wouldn't you (First/Name)?" He asked reaching down to tickle your sides making you bend back and jump out of his grasp giggling. Before you could answer your dad scooped you up "Yeah that's not going to happen she's our little angle if you want one you gotta make one." He said kissing your cheek before putting you down. Sitting next to your grandfather while your family started to bicker about marriage and kids you turned to smile at the old man next to you. "How's my gumdrop doing this year?" He asked giving you a side hug and smiling as the rest of your cousins split to go do their own thing. Smiling more "Ive been great! I'm going to a new private school and meeting a lot of awesome and wondering people! And I finally got (Enemy/Name) back for being so cruel to me and Allen!" You said happily thinking back to your friends and Dana making him nod with a smile "Well that sounds wonderful! And since you my special little granddaughter how bout I give you your Christmas card now hmm?" He asked bending over his large stomach and into his bag for the card. Smiling at the hand painted holiday card you leaned on him and opened the card to read the note but gasped at the money that fell onto your lap "Grandpa! This is a lot! You've never given me this much before?!" You said getting the other adults attention "Dad! How much did you give her?!" You mother asked as you nearly put them money back into the card "Oh just a measly hundred pounds? I gave every grandchild the same amount there's no means to make a big deal (Mother's/Name), (First/Name) darling run up stairs and put it away for now." Your grandfather said patting your back. Looking back for only a few seconds before following orders you ran up the stairs and opened your door surprised that neither Ashley or Lauren was in there. Walking over to you lockable music box you took the money out and put it in smiling at the card and placing it next to the hand made box. "Why wasss it ssso loud downssstairsss?" Triton asked coming out of his hiding spot under your pillow turning and laying down next to him. "Grandpa gave me more money than he normally does. And my mom and dad said he shouldn't waist his retirement money." You said before yawning blinking back the tiredness you smiled at the snake coiling next to your head before shutting your eyes for a small nap. Waking up a few hours later you glanced at the clock on your nightstand reading 1:30 am. Tasting bitterness in your mouth you got up with a yawn and rubbed your eyes. Quietly walking down the stairs to get a glass of water you stopped short of entering the living room because of the quiet voices coming from the dining room. "(Father's/Name), (Mother's/Name) if your really telling the truth about (First/Name) actually having magical abilities you can't stall this anymore. You said so yourself she's heard the truth from garden snakes telling her that's she's adopted." You aunt Lucia said a bit worriedly, frozen in place you looked in the direction of the dining room as the conversation continued "How are we supposed to tell her that we found her as a year old baby in an alley on our way home from the hospital after the death of Benjamin?!" Your father said sourly holding his forehead as your mom made a sorrowful gasp. Pressing your lips into a thin line as your eyes burned with unshed tears "(Mother's/Name) honey, I know you thought of (First/Name) as a merical child after Ben, but please you don't want to scar her later on. She should know and get a chance to find and meet her real parents." Your grandfather said quietly trying to calm his now crying daughter. Silently crying yourself you turned and ran back up stairs to your room. Closing the door behind you, you let out a gasp and slid down the door to sit on the ground. Waking from his sleep, Triton turned to you before he slithered over to you "What's the matter (First/Name)? Why are you crying?" He asked going up your leg to look at you better on top of your knee. Fiercely rubbing your eyes to stop the falling tears as you shook your head not wanting you repeat what you had heard your parents say "I'm fine Triton you don't have to worry." You whispered feeling the back of your thoat burn and him sliding off your leg, to go up your arm looking at the red bellied snake as he squeezed your arm to try and comfort you. You hiccuped with a small smile bring your arm closer to kiss the reptile on his head. Using your sleeve to wipe away the rest of your tears you stood and went back over to your bed and hid under the covers with Triton still tightly wrapped around your arm falling back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up the next morning you lifted your arm up to see Triton still tightly wrapped around your wrist. Just as you were about to get up you spotted both your parents looking both worried and scared at your door. "(First/Name) honeybun, we need to speak with you." Your mother said walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed as your father shut the door behind him and grabbed his wife's shoulder reassuringly. Gripping your bed sheets subconsciously you nodded already knowing what was to be said. "(Fi-" "I already know I'm not really your daughter. I heard it last night when I was coming down for a glass of water." You said quickly interrupting your mom while putting your legs up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them while resting your head on them as you were looking everywhere but the adults in the room as Triton slithered up your arm to try and comfort you the best he could. In utter shock at your words, your mother burst into tears and enveloped you in a tight hug "We're so sorry baby girl, we...we couldn't find the right time or words to tell you! And, and now that you have to go to a special school that we can't ever imagine seeing with you, we were so scared you'd never want to come home." Your mother sobbed as your father turned away from you covering his mouth to silence his own crying. Shaking at the slowly growing wet spot on your shoulder and the tight burning sensation in your throat you quickly shut your eyes tightly forcing the unshed tears out as you hugged your adoptive mother back just as strongly. "Your still my mom and dad no matter what. E-even if I'm not really yours." You said as your father leaned over to hold both you and your mother close. Feeling your mother pull away you looked up at her as she brushed your tear stained cheek with her thumb as you father kissed the top of your head. Sitting quietly for a couple of minutes you looked up a bit shyly. "Can we run to the store? I want to get a couple of Christmas presents for my friends." You asked making both your parents chuckle. "Alright sweetie we can do that. Do you want (Favorite/Breakfast) today?" Your mother asked standing up as your father opened your bedroom door to leave. Nodding with a smile you watched them leave then dropped the smile with a sigh. "Why did you forgive them ssso easssily?" Triton asked looking at you from your shoulder. Looking at him with a sad smile "Because they're my family. And we love each other enough to forgive and forget." You said taking the small snake off of your shoulder before getting out of bed and grabbing a change of clothes. Blinking at your words "That'sss very ssstrange. Hmm? What'sss that darker patch on your leg?" Triton asked looking at your snake like birthmark, glancing down at the wrapped mark "Oh that's just my birthmark, the top kinda looks like a snake's head if you look on my inner thigh, see?" You said showing him more of your birthmark before pulling your clothes on. Walking through the isles of the store you checked off your list one by one. "Okay I only have Professor Quirrell, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore!" You said skipping down the next isle as you brother made a face "Why are all their names so funny?" Allen asked pushing the kiddie cart holding all your presents. Turning to look on a shelf "Hmmm I don't know? But I think their all cool in the end." You said grabbing a small glass and metal Lily sculpture. Turning it over softly before thinking back to your first potions class you placed it in the cart carefully, befor scribbling down next to Snapes name Lily. Humming softly you turned into the fabric section "Maybe I can make Professor Quirrell a new turbin? Not to be rude but the one he has now reaks." You mumbled picking out a dark lavender color and taking it to the clerk to cut. Pacing up and down the book isle you stopped to tap your chin "I'm pretty sure all he ever gets are books…That can get a bit dull, I know I'll get him a few pairs of big fluffy wool socks!" You giggled running to find said the item. After perchacing everthing you and Allen trotted up to your stunned parents "A couple of presents, huh? Who are you buying for the whole school?" You father joked looking at all of the bags in both you and your little brother's arms as your mother helped Allen get his bags in the back. "Um no, there are over five hundred students at school…Maybe next year when I get to know more people then maybe." You smiled putting the bags in the trunk then with a giggled at your mom's serpriced face as you got into the car. Standing wide eye "Oh no your certainly not young lady! Where do you think think money comes from!" Your mother huffed, making you feel a bit sassy "You doesn't it? Isn't that what Mom stands for?" You asked making your father snort loudly "Oh Lord you're definitely my daughter! Oh c'mon (Mother's/Name) that was a good one! She was only joking about buying five hundred people a gift." You Dad said lifting his arm as your mom went to smack him. Later up in your room you huffed at all the newly wrapped presents on your floor and bed all ranging from small to medium, stretching back and letting your spine pop you got up to grab a plane white satchel you got from Sarah for Christmas. Smiling happily you put the presints for your friends and teachers inside it, giggling at the thought of being like Mary Poppins with her bottomless bag. Putting the satchel in your suitcase so you wouldn't forget it you turned to the presents that you got for your family. Opening your door with some difficulty due to all the presents in your arms, you walked down the stairs slowly making your way to the Christmas tree, smiling as you were organizing everything under the tree. You laughed when you were done and jumped up heading into the kitchen to grab a few cookies your mom had made earlier. As you were about to take a few you squealed at the sharp hit of cold snow on your back, turning quickly you got a flash of brunette hair leaving the room. Chasing after them angerly. "No sneak attacks! We made that rule last year!" You screamed running into the living room before quickly back tracking to hide behind the wall as a wave of snowballs were aimed at you. 'Hey, hey, hey not in the house you guys we're gonna get in trouble!" You said squishing yourself up against the wall. After a few seconds of silents you gulped then made a run for it to the sliding doors in the dining room. "Get her!" Jason yelled getting all of your other cousins and little brother to chase you, running with a scream into your backyard you hid behind the play set eyeing the group in the snow "This isn't fair and you so know it! Why are all of you ganging up on me?" You asked packing snow together. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And we gotta spend these days the best we can before you go off to school again, don't we?" Alexis said following your footprints. Barely poking your head you quickly moved back as a snowball hit the wall next you, turning to look at the other side you saw a small opening back into the house between Allen and Jason. Taking the chance you bolted for the door with your body low, rolling into the dining room you quickly closed and locked the sliding doors behind you. Smiling smugly you skipped back into the kitchen as your cousins banged on the door behind you wanting to be let in and complainning that it was cold. Walking back into the dining room you pulled out a chair with your foot with your cookies and milk in hand. Smirking you sat down dipped one of the cookies in the milk and sat in front of them for near five minutes. After you downed your milk you slipped from your seat and slowly unlocked the door before bolting to the living room and up the stairs to hide in your room laughing as your cousins chased you. Locking the door behind you, you giggled at the pounding at the door "Why, isss it ssso loud in your houssse all the time?" Triton asked waking up from his nap under your pillow. Turning to him wish a grin "Oh my family loves getting in to little prank wars just like a few seconds ago I locked my cousins outside in the snow while I ate cookies and dark some milk." You said happily laying on your bed to let the snake lay on your stomach. Looking up at the ceiling you traced patterns until you were called for dinner that ended up in another food fight at the kids table again. Changing into your pajamas you grabbed your pillows and blankets for the small fort being made in your living room for the Disney movie marathon. Chowing down on snacks and popcorn you and most of your cousins dozed off during Alice in wonderland. Waking up slowly to the conclusion of all the parents were in the livingroom you turned to lay on your stomach and opened your eyes only to be blinded by a cameras flash. Groaning and rubbing your eyes, you looked up and saw that the presents under the tree tripled since last night. "Why are all the presents there a day early mom?" You asked sitting up and groggily hugging her making your mother giggle. "That's because Elizabeth and I sadly have to go back to work the day after tomorrow and it's a day and a half drive home. So we have to open all the presents early this year." Your uncle John said already putting everything into piles by name as the rest of your cousins and little brother started to wake up. Nodding you yawned again and stretched sittingt by the pile with your name on it, patting your hair down in a few places so your Christmas pictures wouldn't be regrettable in future years you smiled as more snap shots were taken. After everyone one was sat or given their pile of presents you smiled as everyone took their turn to open their gifts. When it was finally your turn you jumped on a large square bo you had been eyeing. Ripping the pretty shiny paper you gasped and opened the box to find a pair of roller blades. Giggling excitedly you were already putting them on your feet and standing when your laughing father grabbed your wrist as you were about to test them out on the dining room tile "Oh no, no no. Not in the house!" He said making you pout a little and sit back down to open the other presents with a smile at the other gifts you were given by your family.


End file.
